Black Dust
by Sun-san
Summary: An epic tale of a young princess and her assisin who has hoelessly fell in love with her. How can he choose between the Dark Lord's orders... and his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Dark Lord**

**D**amen Transcend spotted a dusty mirror and took a look at the reflection of him. He smiled lightly and marveled at how he turned out; with dark brown hair, a tall figure, perfect jaw and strong, lean muscles. He yawned sheepishly and remembered last night's incident.

_"Damen, you were a disappointment..." The Dark Lord said coldly._

_Every bit of his flesh burned up and he screamed in mercy. His skin felt like it was on fire; burning into his soul. Knees failing him, Damen collapsed on the cool cobblestone floor and tried to wipe away the pain. But he couldn't. Panic arose and everything seems to become darkness. The cruel laughter rang through the chamber and echoed back at him._

_"No! Please, no! Make it stop, my Lord! Please!" Damen screamed out as he clutched his heart. His face pale and he was sweating like a dying animal. No blood came to drench his loose white shirt; he knew it was any second now before he would be sliced in half by his master._

_Seemingly pleased, the Dark Lord paused to look at his anguish and a grim line spread, covering his smile from a moment ago. As if by magic, the pain disappeared as he stood up. Looking in his master's eyes, he knew that he had miserably failed him._

_Even though the pain finally disappeared, the numbing feeling still remains and he felt a total loss in his honor to the Dark Lord._

_A pair of hands seized him roughly by his shirt collar and he realized he was being dragged out. Willingly, he leaped out. He knew he had made the Dark Lord unhappy. His entire honor tore up and he was left, writhing and moaning. He felt like he was dead. He wanted to be dead, he'd give anything. But all he did was laid there at the opening and howled into the white creamy moon._

In the service of the Dark Lord was hard. It was tough to impress his master and it seemed like he'd done a lot of failing already. He was surprised that his head was still on after last night. All the Dark Lord gave him was a weary frown and a disgruntled look that would peel off Damen's honor anytime.

The antique shop he was hiding in was getting a little bit dusty. But of course, it's been abandoned for nearly 15 years now; how can it _not_ be dusty? Damen laughed softly and went to his special box. Inside were notes from his previous life with parents and a beautiful future. He never really found out what happened to them but all the Dark Lord said that they were killed by the king. He despises the king with all the will he has. Every night, he wonders what it might feel like to have grown up with parents at your side, supporting you and loving you… His eyes wondered into the notes of his previous life.

One note wrote…

… _The lord is too overpowering… I am afraid our son will not make it. I am also afraid we will not be able to guard him like responsible parents. I can't bear thinking that… Lanett is crying… I better go comfort her now; we seem to be grieving a lot these days…_

Another note was a piece from his mother's diary…

… _A blinding flash illuminated the skies. He had killed Charles but with a single sweep. I wept beside his lifeless body. I had lost my husband. I quickly hid our son in an old antique shop and charged at the man who killed my love…_

Damen's eyes closed and pictured a dark figure standing over a man he named his father, laughing cruelly and took another sweep directed at a woman that he named his mother. Sweat rolled off his body as a surge of anger and sadness swept over him. He gritted his teeth as he promised that he will _never_ rest in peace unless the murderer that killed his parents suffered a terrible death. Loneliness gripped his soul as he slowly put the letters back to the box. He felt the parchments and it seemed like he once knew how to be happy. A tear rolled down his cheek but he angrily wiped them away. How can he cry? The Dark Lord himself said that if a man cries, the man has lost all his dignity. Of all he owed the Dark Lord, at least he must obey this rule in standing.

Suddenly, a faint knock came at his door. Damen grasped the handle and slowly turned; leaving a small crack as he quickly peered into the face of one of the Dark Lord's messengers.

"What do you want?" He hissed. But Damen guessed what he was going to reply back to him. It was always these times where he'd known all along that the Dark Lord needed him again.

"The Dark Lord wishes your presence…" He whispered back. Then he fled into the dark.

Damen wrinkled his nose; wimp. _Why does the Dark Lord need me now?_ He thought. But without another word, he grabbed a cloak that hung by on a hook and sped down the secret passageway to his master's room. The steps seem heavier and less high spirited to him now. And the walls started to crumble slightly. _This must've been here for a long time then…_ He thought silently. His hands felt through the darkness and then, finally, he reached the wooden door. Pushing it slightly, he opened the door and found himself in the familiar room.

The walls were covered in a slime-green color and it was decorated with pictures of gruesome creatures from ogres to giants. The cabinets were filled with specimens. Damen walked past a jar that held a miniature mermaid that screamed shrilly for help but he kept on walking, ignoring her cries. Another specimen was a shrunken head in a jar filled with some kind of liquid that was anything but water. One eye opened and it blinked up at him. As it tried to open its other eye, a chilling presence filled the room.

"Damen… come to me…" It whispered. The voice was sweet yet cold at the same time. And it lured him to the master's chair which has been turned slightly the other way so he couldn't see him.

"Damen, I have a new assignment for you…"

"What is it, Master?" Damen replied in a hesitant voice.

The Dark Lord sighed and shifted uneasily. "You must find this girl named Sunny Pearls from the king's hold. The maiden is to have her eighteenth birthday a few sunsets after today. I wish for you to go to her party…"

Damen thought for a second. "But why my Lord, why waste time with her?" He said. "She is but just a girl." He then added afterwards.

"Because, you fool, she will plan to overthrow me!" The Dark Lord thundered back. The room echoed with his voice.

The assassin thought for a second whether or not to question his master again. The terrible echo still dwells in this room. He shuddered and wondered how the Dark Lord just didn't kill him at the first sight of his flimsy, small body.

Damen remembered the first time he spied on the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was caught doing a spell to see. Not just to see but to see into the future. The Dark Lord threw a white powdery substance that smelled like smoke, a pinch of sea salt, a dead rat and 3 drops of his own blood into a fountain of sparkling water. He thought that his master was just practicing magic but then he realized that the fountain water he was working with suddenly lit up. At first, he didn't see anything but then as he looked closer, he saw bits and bits of events like fires and stolen goods. Damen couldn't believe his eyes as he caught glimpses of the future. Just as soon as the Dark Lord was done, he turned around and stared directly at where Damen was hiding. Confused and consumed with fear, he fled as fast as his legs could take him, feeling that the Dark Lord knew all along that he had been watching.

"My Lord… what is it that you have me to do to her?" Damen whispered.

The Dark Lord closed his eyes and shifted uncomfortably again.

"I want you to kill her…" He murmured.

Damen wasn't shocked, this wasn't the first time he had to assassin a maiden. But all of the girls he met, they were all snobby or so repulsive that he'd been glad to rid of her. It was sure easy to kill them off. Thinking the same for this mission, he lightly shrugged.

"I want you to attend her party wearing this." The Dark Lord said as a servant withdrew a fine embroidered suit. "You shall go as a prince…"

"A thousand thanks my Lord!" Damen exclaimed as he felt the fabric. This must've cost a fortune to buy!

"Do not return with bad news. I warn you, Damen." The chilling reply came.

"I will not fail you, my Lord!"

"…I shall hope so…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Sunny Day**

Light streamed onto the bed covers as Sunny Pearls opened her eyes. Her black hair bounced the light back, leaving a shine that would've stunned many men and women. She looked at her hands and found them delicate-looking. But Sunny wasn't delicate at all. Her petite figure hides the fact that she could defend herself and her strength beats any common man. She likes to go rough but her hands remain as smooth as ever. She had no idea how she kept that up but she liked it.

Staring in front of her, she saw her guard, sleeping on the floor. Sunny frowned; Cornelius shouldn't be sleeping on the cold, hard floor! She got up with a pillow and blankets in her hands, heading towards her friend. The fabric was made from the finest materials; pink with white flowers embroidered on it. It had such a luscious feel to it. On the way to her guard's aid, she held the fabric to her face.

_Mmmm… Roses… _She thought. The sweet smell wandered off into her and entrapped her in her world. She felt like everything had disappeared except for her and the gentle fabric. It was wonderful. This was why she told her father to buy it. At first sight and smell, she fell in love with it and it was her favorite blanket ever since. She almost lost herself in the scent. But as quick as she was hypnotized by the smell, she reverted back to her main goal: to comfort her guard.

She peered in his face and giggled, he looked so peaceful! Unwilling to awake him, she gently lifted his head and replaced the floor with a soft pillow from her bed. He grunted and rolled to one side. Lifting her blankets, she placed them on him. _There, he's sure to have a better sleep now!_ She thought to herself. Sunny smiled. She was always glad to help her friend and protector when he was in need.

Sunny stroked his light brown hair and saw the angelic look upon his face. She gently kissed him on the cheek and opened her chamber's door. The stone was cold against her feet as she slipped out. It made her body shiver as she met with the cool wind of outdoors. The scent of flowers bloomed inside her nose. It was intoxicating. Eyes looking back at her sleeping guard, she stepped out fully with her clothes. As quietly as she could, she closed the door behind her and left Cornelius sleeping.

The clouds raced through the skies while the trees glistened of last night's downpour. The birds sang a beautiful melody and they chirped happily. Flowers started to bloom slowly and they let out a pleasant fragrance in their wake. Sunny smiled and laughed softly to herself. A song grew in her throat as she hummed a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was just a little girl.

"Boy is this view wonderful!" She'd exclaim and point everywhere, admiring the best works from Mother Nature to her palace gardens. The roses, lilies and buttercups lay everywhere, spreading their brightness to the day's sun rays. The sky made it look like even the slightest drop of water was magic and alive; full of life and enthusiasm. Everything looked like it was out of a story, a tale; not believing it existed at first sight.

King Richard looked at his daughter and his gaunt face brightened up. His large figure brought a commanding influence to his guards. Although is kind, he can also be very cruel. Just a few sunsets ago, he had executed a man for seemingly trying to hurt his precious daughters. At the execution, he gave no mercy. His eyes were stone cold. No one harms his precious treasures and think they can get away with it! If you had looked right into his eyes right then, you would've thought they were on fire. He looked like a madman, going to his death. It was terrifying. And it was hard to believe this same gentle man was that cruel and heartless before.

Richard took a few short strides and grasps his youngest daughter cautiously, embraced her, tickling her with his brown mustache.

Sunny giggled slightly and tried to free herself but it was no use. Her father's strong arms held firm and they both laughed together.

He liked to hear his daughter's sweet laugh. It was just magical how her laughs can brighten the darkest of days. He would be so sad if his daughter didn't laugh because she was depressed over something. At the times when she was mad at him for not letting her into the outside world, it hurt him to forbid her. Sometimes, he cried when he found her missing because of her restriction being held so hard on her. He_ did_ want to let her out and choose whatever she desires but as her father and King, he must make her obey him.

"Father, stop it!" She'd laugh. Sunny loved her father. Kind and a great ruler, he was the greatest father she ever had. Even though he restricted her from the outside world, she knows he cares about her.

Richard let go of his precious treasure and wondered if her mother would be proud of her right now.

Her mother...

It seemed so distant, so far away. So long have they all shared a memory together. King Richard remembered the last time she uttered a word. She meant to say to him that she loved him but all that came out was to take care of Sunny for her. Tears ran the most that day when she died. Queen Linda died of an unknown disease. The terrible disease made her voice go away and she closed her mind against everything else. It was almost impossible to get through to her. But Sunny had found a way and she tended to her mother's needs.

"Father... Are you thinking of Mother?" Sunny said quietly. She realized then that her father was crying. A drop fell down his cheek and she wiped it away and soothed him by whispering comforting words to him.

"Father, its ok... It wasn't your fault; she knew we both loved her..."

"I never had the chance to say goodbye..." He sobbed. His hands were stroked by his daughter in empathy. She, herself, was crying too.

"It's alright, she knows..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Befriended**

It was a sunny afternoon as the sun's rays shone down onto the grass. The morning dew was quickly evaporating as Sunny softly treaded on the grass. Spring was wonderful, doing wonders to the garden.

She was just about to go take a nice and refreshing plunge in the lake when she heard shouting nearby. Curious, she followed the furious racket and knelt by to eavesdrop.

Around the corner, the young princess spotted a boney little boy, begging the man that stood before him for some food.

"Please sir! I haven't eaten for days! Could you spare me even some of your table scraps?" The boy asked eagerly while looking at the glistening pound of chicken in the man's left hand, drooling. He quickly wiped the saliva from his face and stared at the piece of meat with hungry eyes.

The boy's flesh, it seems, was only a thin layer covering his body. You could see every bone in his body, moving with him. His stomach growled, frustrated at the young boy. The sight was so horrible to any human. But to Sunny, it was some beautiful creature that was being smacked in the head by some stranger.

In half a second, Sunny realized what had happened. All of a sudden, the man's free hand came like lightning and swiped the boy's face, leaving a dark mark in its place. The young boy whimpered and tried to run but another hand came and grabbed his shirt collar. As the boy struggled, the fabric broke and he sped away at where Sunny was hiding.

They collided with each other. The boy's shagged hair was flowing with the wind when it all came to a stop where he realized he had just collided with a young maiden. Immediately, out of instinct, the boy helped her up, cleaned her of dust and bent his head over, apologizing for what just happened. Over and over again, he would mutter, "I'm sorry, please forgive me!" But within the first few seconds, he was stopped.

"Stop that! I'm okay if you wanted to know." The clear voice broke into his nonstop ramblings.

Fearfully, the boy lifted his head and took in the woman's beauty. She had black hair that seemed to go on forever and a kind face. Her smile made the boy blush bright pink. Sunny laughed and a ringing sensation stroked the boy's mind. He felt as if he was floating.

Sunny was really worried about the mysterious boy so she slowly held up her hand to him for help. At first, he didn't take it. He seemed to be thinking whether to trust her but after a few moments, he silently took her hand and she guided him into the gardens. The aroma took the skinny boy by surprise. His head was swarmed with thoughts as Sunny dragged him by the arm towards the gates where the palace door stood, guarded by two ferocious looking guards. Fear took the boy's heart and he softly murmured something under his breath and tried to get away. But Sunny's grasp stood as firm as ever and he finally realized that this maiden was someone who had handled battles before. Just looking at her hands made him think about what battles she had fought. Even though her hands are pure white and delicate-looking, he could see past all that and recognize a true warrior's touch when he felt one.

"Guards, stand at ease. Let me pass!" Sunny ordered. She hardened her face slightly to strike fear in the guards but then she quickly turned back into her normal, worry-free self and smiled as they let the doors open.

"Come on, let's go in!" She encouraged him. As the boy stepped in his very first steps into the palace, he felt like a rich man, like a king! Boldly, he held his head up high as the young maiden guided him into the dwellings of royalty.

To the boy's embarrassment, he didn't even know the name of the young maiden and he trusts her right now with his life! One toe out of line and he could get his throat sliced open! His thoughts wandered into his life and he wondered whether this would be the moment the young maiden proclaimed her trickery and so he would have to be beheaded for crashing into her earlier today. Hands clutched his throat tightly and he felt a pang of humiliation in front of the people who were obviously servants, staring at him like he was the lower being.

"So... what's your name, anyway?" A voice asked and broke the awkward silence. The boy shook his head and realized that the maiden was speaking to him.

"My... my name is Pin... What's... what's... what's your name then, fair maiden?" Pin managed to choke out.

"My name is Sunny!" Sunny exclaimed happily, cautiously avoiding her last name. "Oh, how did you get so thin, Pin?" She added as she realized that he was still quite hungry and as thin as flesh can be.

Pin realized his state and he blushed. The girl, Sunny, was obviously concerned about him. Nobody held concern, only pity and sarcasm. Pin had never known anyone who even tried telling him that if he was okay or if he was hungry. And oh how hungry he was! For the last years of his life, all he lived on was table scraps that he managed to steal from the tables or he would have to hunt in the wild and eat leaves.

Remembering the first few years of his life brought tears to Pin. He was abandoned when he was born and he was proclaimed an orphan in his first year at the orphanage. Pin was always so alone. None of the other kids wanted to be friends with him. In fact, no one wanted to even talk to him! All they would do is send short messages to give them his valuables or they would pound the living lights out of him.

Sunny was worried when she sighted her newfound friend, weeping. She patted him on the back and told him to cry whenever he needed to, she won't stop him. Small thanks were given in gestures since he had started hiccoughing and sniffing too much. They headed towards where Sunny was currently living and she was really disappointed when he asked if he could take some things to sell out.

"No you may _not_ sell my things! Don't you know how to act around other people's homes?" She replied back.

There was the word she was dreading that she would utter in front of him: "home". Pin had never realized that this maiden was actually a princess! Pin turned beet red. He slightly bowed, sending shivers of loneliness up Sunny's spine.

"You- you're a PRINCESS!"

Sunny sadly shook her head and replied, "Look, I was meaning to tell you but ---"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE RICH ALL ALONG!" He screamed excitedly. Images of him sitting on top of mountains and mountains of riches came into his mind.

Sighing in complete exasperation, Sunny took one hand and clamped it over her face in humiliation. She had never made friends this way and she would never make any friends. Although her father had permitted "peasants" to befriend her, she knew that he suspected she was never having any friends. "Friends" would all want her money, power and even body. She doesn't know what's more sickening, taking advantage over someone or tricking someone into thinking that they were your friend so you would be their slave, doing whatever they ask, threatening to leave you if you didn't do what they desired. Tears slowly ran down her cheek and the sunlight shown straight into the water, making her face glisten of a beauty that was greater then what she had before.

In the middle of his ramblings, Pin stopped and admired her face and how she looked so beautiful, even when she was in pain.

Pain, Pin knew it so well. Hid head bowed low and his eyes cast themselves down. An apology followed after his tears.

The princess realized that her friend was crying with her and she held him, wrapping her arms around him, protecting him. She felt incredible sadness over him and it swept her off her feet. It was like a soft kiss from sorrow at her neck, biting into her skin and penetrating her mind. She held Pin closer and firmer until they were in full embrace, crying over each other's grief.

They didn't notice a pair of eyes watching over them. Quick as it appeared, it faded in the darkness, whispering:

"_I'll be back for you..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mystery Words**

Cornelius Mirdon awoke to find a soft sheet of blanket over him, draped all around. His head was found rested upon a soft pillow that he recognized to be his princess's.

Princess! His mind raced and as much as his eyes traced the bed, he found no signs of his princess. He quickly ran out, shouting her name.

Princess Sunny was always a kind soul that helped him whether he liked it or not. Cornelius admires how Sunny has such a beauty that a man would melt in but she has such a gentle heart that she can sometimes do rash things without thinking first. Cornelius's grim line turned to a smile. He knew his princess would be tough and where ever she was, he was sure she could defend herself.

But what if there was some molester around to take advantage of her kindness? Corn's pace quickened as his thoughts strayed into the forbidden thinking of Sunny screaming and trying to yank her arms loose. If that ever happened, Cornelius would be sure to never forgive himself no matter how much Sunny tries to act like she's okay.

Sadness swept over him as he saw Sunny embracing a boy, weeping. Never in his life protecting his princess has he seen her cry so compassionate about. Never in his life has she cried a single drop. But there she was, weeping like her life was at stake with a boy in her arms, mourning.

"Princess?" Cornelius's voice croaked out, unfamiliar and strange to even him. He lifted his hand and laid one on top of her shoulders and she looked up.

"Cornelius? Oh, you've awoken!" Sunny cried happily. Her sadness was broken abruptly by her guard's smile.

All her life, Sunny was to be trapped inside her cage, her palace. And all her life she has been lonely. Toys and trinkets lasted for a short while but when they started to get boring, Sunny started to get more and more depressed. She complained to her father about not being outside with her people and living her life like someone normal but her father will always reply, "But sweetheart, you're special." The princess got so frustrated that she broke her father's rules a couple of times and ran away from her home, into the village.

To her surprise, she did have a friend; a kind friend. A friend who protects her and knows what's she's going through. The day Cornelius Mirdon came as her new guard, she knew they would get along just fine. Every time she saw him, she would smile. Although Cornelius was a good companion, she needed to be with real people from outside her home. It's not that she wasn't grateful that she has Cornelius or anything! But a person can just be so cheered up by only one friend.

Her older sister, Diamond, was no help either. She would just go around, bossing servants around to do the silliest things like fetch her clothing and bathe her in the right temperature of water. It was absolute nonsense whenever she spoke, whatever she spoke. As much as Sunny is kind, Diamond is cruel. They are complete opposites and yet, they seemed to have gotten along with each other for all their lives.

And at that very moment, who to come along but Diamond herself! Her hand held the fan steady and she called one of the servants to fan her. When nobody came, she turned and saw in her eyes: a scrawny peasant, her so-called "sister" and her stupid guard too!

"What is a servant doing with you, my dear sister?" Diamond said as she faked affection. She laughed and the high-pitched laughter broke the nearby mirrors.

"None of your business, Diamond! Come on Pin; let's go somewhere where there aren't nasty people around!" Sunny screamed back. Then she grabbed Pin by the shirt and ran. All Pin could utter is a choking sound and let Sunny drag him around the corner. Corn stood silent and walked steadily towards the direction her princess went off to.

"Be careful, you wouldn't want her to get hurt, do you Cornelius?" Diamond whispered slyly. She let out another laugh and walked away. Cornelius shook his head and walked faster, trying to find out where his princess was headed to.

_Why did Princess Diamond say that? Is something going to happen?_ Cornelius thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Plan**

The grey skies plunged the town into darkness as drops of rain fell harshly upon the old antique shop. Fully dressed in the uniform the Dark Lord had given him, Damen grinned at his good luck. _Finally, another mission!_ He though. Days of lurking in the shadows of the shop was getting too tiresome. He ran his fingers through his sleek dark brown hair and sighed. How hard can one girl be to kill?

The Dark Lord didn't talk to him much but just scribbled out a plan for him sent by the same wimpy messenger as before. _Hmm… He must be his personal assistant then…_ Damen thought. His lips curved and he smiled slyly, amused at the thought of the Dark Lord's punishments to his messenger if he dared to fail. Carefully, Damen lifted the pieces of parchment that held his lord's plan like it was glass and set it on a nearby study table. The ink was almost faded but the message was quite clear:

_Damen,_ the Dark Lord scribbled_, I know particularly well that maidens simply fall at your feet for your other assassinations. _(Damen smiled at that remark)_ But this one is different. I order you to try lowering her defenses as you can. Do not fail me or there will be consequences…_

After that last sentence, the ink faded into nothing. The note was shorter than it usually was but Damen didn't seem to mind. He read the letter over and over, however, trying to piece the message all together. Damen's usual grins turned to a grim line. What did the Dark Lord mean by "this one is different"? Was she some kind of demon? Or was she a witch, masking beauty with lies?

Rain was the daily weather now, it seems. Every time you went out, you were greeted by drops of dirty-looking rain, trying its hardest to annoy you. And it worked; Damen was always so frustrated every time he went out for food, he had to dry his clothes when he came back. It took an unusually long time for them to dry and it seems like they were always on the rain's side, stubborn and wet.

As the days grow nearer and nearer, Damen got more nervous. He kept on imagining a giant troll in the place of the princess or some curse that he'll automatically get while trying to woo her in order to weaken her. He shuddered as a horrible image of a slobbering giant with hairy legs and straw-like hair came into his mind. _How horrible!_ He thought.

But the Plan will be as followed all the same, even if he has to kiss the ugly creature that still stirs in his mind. The Dark Lord cared not if she looked like cow dung; the only that mattered was that Damen killed her off after weakening her defenses. Sometimes, he questioned himself why he was still serving his lord. But the thought was quickly chased back as he slapped himself in the face, repeating the words: "I must not think ill of my lord…" For if it wasn't for the Dark Lord, he would've been killed by the king himself after he murdered his parents! The empty thought came back at Damen like a fast ball. As he lay down on his battened bed, he imagined once again what it will be like if he still had his parents with him. The rain's lullaby rocked him to sleep as he clutched onto his blanket for warmth. The cool night air slipped in as he stirred in mid-dream of a giant ogress, coming for his kiss… In his sleep, he shuddered unconsciously and rolled over, laughing slightly when he had defeated the monster. _This should be easy as cake._

In his dark room, the Dark Lord looked down at the reflection of his servant sleeping and frowned. He simply did not know whether or not he can trust his assassin. Then a mysterious laugh rang through the chamber and he took his hand down, into the waters of the fountain water.

A hand shook the shop slightly as it entered the room through the ceiling like it came from a portal but Damen just rolled over on his back, snoring slightly. The giant hand had brought something in its grasps, a black ball. If you look straight into it, you could spot a vast storm in its heart, cold and lifeless. Crimson red eyes shone through inside as the hand slowly pushed it into Damen's heart.

Damen felt a piercing pain in his chest and he looked about, awake and wide-eyed. He was sweating and panting like he just had the wind knocked out of him. What had just happened? His heart was racing, crying out in pain. A hot burning arose in him and he lost control, smashing everything in his sight. Blood red eyes replaced his and he let out a boisterous laugh. Then, as quickly as it came, he let himself fall onto the floor, weakened and weary.

In his chamber, the Dark Lord brought back out his hand. He laughed hysterically and it rang out into the outer parts of his domain. Even though the walls helped muddle the terrible sound, servants and messengers jumped up. Fear or something else, munched away at their heart. Whatever it was, it was too overwhelming that they fled with sweaty hands, shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Preparations**

**T**he whole castle was alight with cheerfulness. Everyone was bustling about, preparing for the party. And the maids were always fussing over something, although looking quite excited and not taking the trouble of hiding it. Even the advisors were in a festival mood. Replacing their usual cold and boring eyes was fire with spark.

Sunny was looking outwards from her window with her dark brown eyes, watching the guests pour in from all sides of the country. The Pearsi kingdom never looked so beautiful. She glanced downwards and she could spot Cornelius, helping with the décor. He looked up at her, gave her a small wink and returned to his work. She smiled as she heard laughter from the children below, playing simple games of tag or marble. The cool air blew in suddenly, pushing her back slightly. It whipped around her like a whip, tearing her nightgown into shreds. She screamed in pain, feeling the cuts and bruises sear like fire. It was as if an invisible man was there, yet, she could not fight him. At last, after many minutes of agonizing pain, she let out one last scream and fell down onto the ground.

Down below, the scream startled the entire castle. Fear replaced astonishment as they realized that it had been they hostess, the princess of Pearsi. Corn races up the stairs, his breath stuck into his lungs like knives but he kept on running. The staircase seemed to go on and on. _She had always joked about how I should get in more shape…_ he thought mindlessly. As the door came into view, he pushed the door open cautiously. He peered in from the crack and saw no one in the room but his precious princess lying there on the cold marble ground. Her nightgown was ripped and her legs shown bare. She looked pale. Cuts and bruises were scattered everywhere on her body. She was bleeding a little and her face was troubled. Cold sweat was appearing on her forehead. He rushed forwards without hesitation.

"Princess! Are you all right?" He cried as he tried to shake her into consciousness gently. His face was pale and his eyes held much fear.

Sunny didn't move. But she was breathing. After a few moments that seemed to be like eternity, she opened her eyes, peering into her guard's white face. She tried to get up and let out a groan. Her whole body was aching. No doubt _that _wasn't a dream.

"What happened, Princess? Are you alright?" Cornelius asked in haste. He felt her forehead. She was coming down with a fever. _But she was fine this morning when I saw her…_

"No, I'm fine Cornelius." She replied in a weak voice. "Really, I'm fine!" She added as she saw the disbelief on his face. Then she attempted to stand up. Her knees buckled up and she felt like tiny daggers were piercing her everywhere. The pain was crucial. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out. A muffled yell came from between her lips as she failed to cover her condition.

"Princess!" Cornelius yelled in alarm and quickly caught her before she fell. He took off his right glove and touched her forehead with the back of his hand. She was burning up; sweat was glistening off her face. "Quick, we have to get her to the infirmary! Send word for a doctor and make haste or you're head will be the first I cut off!" He commanded in such a harsh tone that the servants there were already out the door, hurriedly sprinting down the stairs, calling for a doctor and help.

Cornelius looked back into his princess's eyes and murmured in her ear: "You're going to be alright… I promised your mother that I would take care of you, no matter what. I will _not_ go back on my word now and disgrace her!" His eyes flared with a deep hunger for revenge.

A few moments later, the messenger came back, sweating and panting. "They… they need you in the infirmary…" he panted. "They need you take some bondage to her first."

Cornelius considered it for a few moments' time. Would he risk leaving the princess? Or get help for her? On one hand, if he leaves, the unknown attacker might strike again in his absence. But on another hand, if he leaves, help will come and aid his princess… Confusion unraveled inside his mind and the guard thought quickly, trying to avoid the unnecessary information and questions due to the condition of Kind Richard's daughter.

He had made up his mind.

"Yes, alright, I will come."

And with that, the messenger was out the door again, heading towards the infirmary to inform the doctor that Sir Cornelius Mirdon, the protector of their treasured princess, would be coming immediately. Cornelius hastily sprinted after him. His legs felt like stone and his heart was heavy with guilt that hung unwillingly close to his mind. _I should've stayed with her to make sure she was alright_… _I should've known_…

At the edge of his eye, he caught briefly a handsome young man's face, grinning. Cornelius turned his head slowly. The mystery man was gone. A bead of blood slithered down his forehead. He felt around with his ungloved hand.

There was no wound.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I Want To Meet You**

**T**he castle windows were infested with water droplets as the rain plummeted hard against them. The curtains were drawn in the princess's slumber room and thunder edged a bit closer, flashing and illuminating the outline of the guards that were ordered to guard her inside and outside her chambers. Almost all of them were fast asleep; some are even snoring and mumbling to themselves in their sleep. One lay awake after a full day's rest and sat alert in the darkness, waiting. He had heard rumors that the Her Royal Highness was attacked earlier by some invisible enemy. _There must be magic involved…_ he thought. Some people questioned why someone would even attack their princess now. Why now, they would wonder. The guard wondered the same thing.

A slight clanking came from a corner and he abruptly swung his sword at the sound only to find his companion's helmet had knocked against the beautifully furnished wall. The whole chamber was truly magnificent though; portraits hung everywhere that were bordered with gold and silver, and the carpet was embedded with rose-scented oils, just enough but not enough to make one drowsy. Throughout the room was scattered with different cabinets made out of gold and tables made by glass. Unlit candles that used the finest scents were resting upon each table on a silk cloth.

_Luxury_, the guard thought to himself; all his life, he was a peasant until one day, he had helped saved the late Majesty's life and he was rewarded to serve in the castle as a guard and warrior. But how lucky he was to see the late Majesty through all those bushes or else the fallen tree would've collapsed on her…_She was so beautiful…_he thought. And actually, he had found himself mesmerized by her beauty. Normally, commoners who gaze upon such royalty would be beheaded but she requested specially that he were to guard her family personally. Queen Esmeralda was believed to be one of the most beautiful women on Earth, and it was rumored that her daughter was even fairer. He let out a frustrated sigh, _if I was to guard her, why cannot I gaze upon her face?_ In his mind, it was absolutely absurd to not even _know_ what the person you are protecting even _looks like_.

The guard suddenly had an idea. He smiled mischievously and crept towards the rich, purple bed that had its curtains pulled down. His hand drew and lifted the layers of the gold curtains of the bed and he drew a deep breath as he saw her. But it was no normal breath; he tasted a heavy, molding, rotting smell that encircled the princess's fair face. And, true it was, the princess was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He was mesmerized. With one hand outstretched, the guard attempted to caress her gentle, pearl white skin.

And his hand went through the princess.

_Impossible!_ He thought. _No one should have the power to do that…_ He recounted the royal heirlooms and could never think of a sorcerer or sorceress in the family. As the seconds passed by, the man realized that he could no longer feel his hand. His whole _arm_ became transparent like the princess and it started to fade. With shocked eyes, he saw little creatures not of this world start to gather around the hand. Their skin was grayish green and the whole body looked somewhat distorted. The eyes were pure black and their tongues were long and bright red, licking about their mouths, hanging open like that… as if they were hungry…

One bit into his thumb. The pain came. It was all real; he wasn't dreaming after all. He screamed and screamed until every guard was awake, and still he screamed on as the small creatures bit off his flesh. He was losing a lot of blood. The dark red blood slipped down from his arm and dripped onto the princess's dress. Regret filled his eyes as the last of his arm was torn from his body.

Since he lost so much blood, he died before his companions could medicate him.

And still, his eyes were bulged, his mouth was hanging open, and it seemed like he was still screaming.

Strangely, the princess never recalled hearing screaming last night when she awoke.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" asked one of the guard's friends. His face was grave and he looked puzzled at her dress, still stained with his partner's blood.

Sunny glared back at him. "Look, I know you lost a dear friend but I wasn't any part of it! So quit asking me about it. I told you --- I. Did. Not. Hear. Any. Screaming. Last. Night!"

"Ah! But what about the blood? How did he die than? Right on top of you? And how could you not have heard him scream? We all awoke after a few moments!" He questioned on.

"Are you saying I, the princess of Royal Family, slaughtered one of the guards sent to _protect_ her?" She fired back.

The man remained silent. Outraged, the young princess headed out the chamber, the solid wooden door slamming in her wake.

_How propostrous! Why would _I_ murder that idiot?_ She thought silently. _Besides, he was probably peeping on me while I was asleep!_

But in the middle of the hallway, Sunny stopped. _Then why _did_ he die? …was it really me that did all that?..._

"Good morning, Your Highness. It's a beautiful day, don't you think?" A deep, rich voice asked thoughtfully.

Startled, she turned back to see who it was. It was a tall, muscular man wearing a plain white shirt and black pants. His eyes were troubled but his smile was so carefree. His dark brown hair was short and his hands were smooth and appeared to be quite skilled, at what she did not know.

"Good morning to you too!" She replied back, smiling.

Damen had decided to make the first move of greetings and seemed to have startled the girl. He was amused at her reaction. Many girls would've called the authorities to lock him up if it hadn't been for his great figure. But what startled him the most was when she started to skip to him and lent forward, her face so close to his and replying back "Yes, it is a beautiful day!". Her eyes black eyes reflected back the scenery and her hair flowed down her shoulders. Her skin was so white and soft-looking… she was stunningly beautiful.

"Aww… come on! Give us another smile! It's a lovely day, as you have said! No reason to ruin it with a grim, expressionless line!" She laughed and pulled his cheeks to a forced smile. Damen laughed. _What an amusing girl… I should have fun with her while I can._ He thought darkly.

"So what are you doing in my property on this great day, stranger?" Sunny asked, still smiling.

"Oh nothing, just here to see an old friend, you see. He died recently and I've come to pay my respects." He said as he bowed. "But let's speed things up: my name is Damen Transcend. May I please know who this young, beautiful lady is?"

Giggling, she replied, "You may call me --- Sunny."

"Oh! But of course! I expect nothing less than the king's daughter!" He replied back. Damen moved about her. "So beautiful, your hair is!" He touched her hair with his lips. "So lovely your figure!" He slipped an arm around her waist. "And so lovely your face!" He kissed her cheek.

Sunny broke away from him, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Damen frowned; why is she laughing? _Shouldn't normal girls be blushing by now?_ He thought exasperatedly. _She's a strange one…_

Sunny was quite taken with her newfound visitor. He was magnificently beautiful, yet, she felt compelled to get to know him better rather than stare in his complex face. Of course, that whole conversation was obviously just innocent flirting but she had felt something as he came in contact with her. It was a deep sorrow that she has never felt before. It chilled her; it didn't feel right. And his face… it held so many secrets. She knew that even though he is smiling, he is feeling something much different in contrast.

The sun was shining on; its beams were bouncing off the nature that surrounded them.

"So… tell me about yourself Damen." Princess Pearls asked suddenly as they were roaming the castle grounds, "I mean… Where are you originated from?"

"I came from Dunst." He simply answered. By the confused look on her face, he added, "It's a little ways from the castle. You may have heard of William Sins?"

"Oh yes! That robber! I heard he murdered a maid a month ago! Did they catch him yet?" Sunny asked in a worried tone.

"Oh no… actually, I do believe that no one really cares." Damen casually said.

The princess looked shocked. Never in her life has she heard of such absurd thing! A madman, running loose… what is the world coming to?

"But how can they _not_ care? He _killed_ someone! Shouldn't he get arrested or something?" She exasperatedly said.

He shook his head. "No one cared for the maid. She was just a beggar to people's eyes on the street." He sighed. "You see, Dunst is actually a pretty dark place to be in, let alone grow up in. I have lived there for years and years now… but not all my life."

Quietly, Sunny asked, "But what about your mother and father…?"

Stricken with a wave of grief, he lied right through his teeth, "They abandoned me as a child and a caring man took me in."

Sunny's eyes went blank. She stared at him and a tear fell down. "Why aren't you telling me the truth?" She whispered in him. But the voice was not hers. It was much lower and softer, but it still contained traces of femininity.

Stunned, the man stood still and stared back at her. _How could she know?_ He thought. _Is she some sort of witch? A demon, perhaps? What _is_ she?_

A few moments later, the silence broke. She shook her head and she looked upwards. And then she faced him again. Her eyes were no longer clouded by grey.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she bent her head, closing in on his face. "What?" She repeated.

Wordlessly, Damen shook his head. _It was all a dream… All a dream… She didn't really do that. I was just imagining things again…_ He thought in his head, his mind racing.

Smiling, they continued walking.

"You know, I have always wanted to meet you… my princess." He whispered in her ear.

Sunny turned stiff. She had never told him that she was a princess.


End file.
